Windy Storms to Wild Waters
by anonnatymousMARTIN
Summary: Baines killed one of Harry's best friends who he considered as a sister and now Harry’s out for revenge after a ‘natural’ disaster that caused floods, massive winds and hail storms... Powerful!Revengeful!Harry. One shot. Character death.


**Windy Storms to Wild Waters**

**Pen name:** anonnatymous

**Canon:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** death and murder.

**Word count/Chapters:** ~1000 words (1 in total)

**Main character(s):** Harry Potter (Harold)

**Guest staring:** Daniel Baines, Kateryna (Katie) Yuri (implied and mentioned only).

**Universe Code:** future of Not_So_Well

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and stuff.

**Summary:** Baines killed Harry's sister and now Harry's out for revenge after a 'natural' disaster.

**Author's not:** Being in Perth on the twenty second day of the third month of the two thousand and tenth year influenced this story. This is a one shot and it wouldn't necessarily happen in the actual story, 'Not So Well'.

* * *

Daniel Baines was trapped inside his house for three hours and counting. A hail thunder storm had ripped across the country and as a result, many houses, power lines, trees, the environment and people's property were damaged which would amount to more than twenty of hundred thousand dollars. Daniel had done a lot of bad in the past but he had since improved and now came this storm that was slowly killing him. Crushing him to death.

"Help!" he yelled even though he knew there wouldn't be anyone around for miles to help him.

But then, the sound of small feet padded towards him before the whole structure that weighted Daniel down was lifted and tossed away. Daniel was amazed and relieved. Amazed that a small person held some much strength and relieved that he wasn't in the dark anymore.

"T-thank you." Daniel stuttered.

But his body didn't move. Couldn't. He realised he was paralysed. Paralysed with fear and awe.

"Do I know you?" Daniel whispered.

Small hands went up and pulled down the hood that covered the person's face. A boy who wore black ancient robes with distinct green eyes and dark red hair stood before the man. His face expressionless and was very serious. His robes billowed all around him and Daniel watched in disbelieve as the clouds above them cleared to show the sun setting. The boy simply looked luminating after that. Powerful and... god like.

"You might." The boy said in a voice that made Daniel cringe.

It sounded unnatural and difficult for the boy to speak.

"How... how did you find me?" Daneil asked this mysterious boy.

He was curious, like all humans would be. The boy lifted that slab of concrete off of him had done it without any effort.

"Map." the boy said simply.

The boy took a step towards Daniel and Daniel thought he was going to help him so he extended a hand. Much to his embarrassment, the boy did not take it to help Daniel.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked, trying to sound casual.

"Harold."

Daniel frowned. He hadn't met a boy called Harold before.

"I do not like you."

Daniel's eyes widened. Why did this boy hate Daniel all of a sudden? Does he know that Daniel had done bad, terrible things?

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You harmed my sister."

It was then Daniel began to sweat. The boy knows what he had done. His past was back to bite him on the ass.

"Her name was Katie."

Daniel knew exactly who the boy was talking about now and the face of the bloody, mangled girl appeared in his mind and Daniel tried to blink it out. It did not work.

"I'm a good man now," Daniel tried to convince the boy who took another dangerous step towards Daniel. "I-I've changed."

The boy's lips curled and a shadow crossed his face, hiding the anger that was slowly developing within the boy's green eyes. The boy tipped his head to the side.

"Not much." The boy stated. "You killed my sister."

Daniel's jaw slackened. There had only been one girl he had harmed and killed. He had done the unspeakable. He had violated her body, bounded her, gaged her, raped her and then killed her... Now a boy claiming that she was his sister has come. Daniel thought smugly, 'what could a child do to me?'

"You should die." The boy continued.

Daniel saw the hardness in the boy's eyes.

"You _must_ die." The boy said sharper and so much more quieter.

A massive gust of wind flowed over them, making both of their clothes and hair flap wildly in the air. It started building and continued building until it was impossible to see. Impossible to breath. Suffocating. Darkness dropped upon them. Blinded. Impossible to move. Bounded. Unable to smell anything but the smell of the sea. But then Daniel could feel. He felt himself being plunged into the water. Cold. Unstable. Wild.

Daniel began to panic. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He is trapped. He cannot swim.

"How does it feel to be in her position?" the boy asked. "Would you do it again?"

"No!" Daniel found himself shout.

There was a lengthy silence. There was nothing. He had nothing that he could hear but the boy. The boy was to determine whether he should live or die. He didn't want to die.

"I do not believe you." The boy said coldly, devoid of emotions. "Good bye Baines, Daniel Baines."

"No, please!"

Suddenly Daniel could see. He could smell. Taste. Feel. Breath. Hear. But he could not move. The boy stood on a rock at the edge of the water, looking down at Daniel with his arms folded while Daniel struggled to move towards the edge and instead caused him to drift away, further and further away. And down. Down towards the depths of the sea. He was sinking and tried to hold on to his last breath.

The pressure building in his head was too much. Asking for oxygen that he could not provide. It was too much. It hurt so much. So he had to open his mouth, the only part he could open other than his eyes and he suddenly regret it. Water instead of air rushed into him and began filling his lungs.

Harold continued standing, watching even after Daniel disappeared from eye sight. He continued to wait. Hours and hours until it was dark and then something deep down in the water began to float back up. And the boy stood patiently and continued waiting until the stars appeared on the black canvas above him.

The body had finally floated back up and the boy experimentally poked it with the tip of his boot. The body dipped a little before bouncing back up. Daniel Baines was dead.

The boy looked at the body solemnly for a few more minutes before dragging the body out and took it with him into the forest nearby.

An extra skull in the boy's collection of trophies cabinet wouldn't hurt.

**FIN**


End file.
